


Ready Room Rendezvous

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: bsg_kink, F/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Frustration, Teasing, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 05:12:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bsg_kink<br/>Friday Night Fun<br/>Frustration & Satisfaction<br/>Prompt: Lee/Kara, Ready Room</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready Room Rendezvous

_What the frak did Lee think he was doing?_  Kara was trying to give the preflight briefing and Lee was sitting in the last seat in the front row, his notebook open between him and the rest of the row, and instead of taking notes, or paying attention at all actually, he was staring at the podium and running his fingers back and forth on his thigh. His gaze was so focused, it was like the podium between his eyes and her zipper was invisible. She, on the other hand, was white-knuckling said podium to keep her mind on the briefing and her eyes off  _his_  zipper, because she couldn't help but notice that Little Lee was a little happy this morning.  
  
She shifted her legs closer together, trying to figure out a way to relieve the need beginning to burn inside her - a way that didn't involve sticking her fingers down her pants in a room full of Pilots and nuggets, that is. She glared at him, and without moving his eyes, his mouth moved in a lazy grin.  _Frakker has to know what he’s doing to me._  
  
She went straight from the briefing to the deck for CAP, though not without Lee “catching” her for a moment, ostensibly to clarify an objective. Really though, she knew it was his intention to make her spontaneously combust; he teased his fingers up and down her arm three or four times before he let her go on her way.  
  
She was so hot and bothered by the time she launched out of the flight tube that she was seriously tempted to pull behind a handy asteroid and take care of her problem. Unfortunately she knew that even if she could manage to ditch her wingman for that long, Dee or Gaeta or somebody would notice her lack of motion on the Dradis and neither of their voices in her ears was in the least conducive to a quick and dirty orgasm, not to mention the hassle of getting her flight suit open.  
  
By the time she landed on deck after CAP, she wasn't quite boiling anymore, but was still looking forward to a little time in the shower, RFN. Naturally, Lee was on deck when she handed off her post-flight checklist, and she had to maneuver to avoid him on the way to the bunkroom. She was gathering her shower gear out of her locker when he walked in the door, moving to stand behind her but not quite touching her while he made conversation about absolutely nothing. Even after she finally managed to ditch him and hit the shower, it was impossible to relieve her frustration - the showers were just too busy for her to get into the right headspace.  
  
She returned her gear to her locker, got dressed and roamed Galactica for an hour looking for somewhere that would give her some privacy. Finally, she ended up where she’d started the day, and was relaxing into a seat, just clearing her mind, when the hatch opened and Lee strolled in. She lost her temper, but managed to keep her voice even. “Lee, you need to turn around and walk right back out that hatch.”

“Lords, Kara. I just came to check on you. You've been anxious about something all day.”   
  
 _As if you don’t know what's bothering me, Lee frakking Adama._  
  
“Lee, I’m serious. Just leave. Now.”  
  
Predictably, he walked over to sit next to her instead, and reached his hand over to grab hers, his hand underneath hers caressing her thigh until she wanted to scream.  
  
“Lee.”  
  
“Come on, Kara. We’re friends. You can talk to me about whatever’s bugging you, can’t you?”  
  
 _Maybe that’s the answer. Just tell him the damn truth. He’ll leave fast enough._  
  
“Well, Lee, you've been messing with me all day and it’s gotten me all hot and bothered, and I know you don’t plan to do anything about that. This is the only place on the ship I could find that was empty and I could be uninterrupted so I could deal with it. Now, unless you’re planning to help me...”  
  
He just kept rubbing the back of his hand on her leg. She studiously avoided looking at him, but his godsdamn grin was in her peripheral vision.  
  
“I could help. Or I could watch.”  
  
 _What. the. frak. Lee. Watch me get off. Oh, gods. Well, I’ve done stupider things._  She scooted forward in the seat, spread her legs and pushed the hand Lee was holding inward on her thigh until they could both feel the heat radiating off her. The other hand skimmed back and forth over her tanks for a moment before pulling them up and pushing into the waistband of her sweats. She closed her eyes and moved her hand all the way into her panties, glancing over her clitoris with an aroused  _oh_  and spreading her body’s lubrication over her fingers.  
  
Just because she could, she moaned a little and said, “Gods, Lee, I’m so wet.” His hand tightened on hers almost painfully.  _OK. This could actually be fun. He’s been teasing_  me  _all day._  
  
She grazed her thumb over her clit and sucked in a breath. “I'm all swollen, need juuust the right pressure. Won’t take much.” She didn't fake the moan this time.  
  
“Frak, Kara!” She heard the sound of his hand brushing across the front of his BDUs.  
  
“If I flick it a little, it makes it kinda hurt.” Deep breaths lifted her chest and moans intermingled with her words. “A little pain...makes...the orgasm...more intense. I can’t...gods, Lee...I’m...oh...frak....” The hand in his squeezed hard enough to leave nail marks in his palm. She just sat for several long moments, splayed in the chair in the Ready Room. Then she opened her eyes and looked at him, mischief heavy in her eyes.   
  
“So, Lee. Good talk, huh?”


End file.
